Reace King
Reace King is a twelve-year-old daughter of Aphrodite. Biography Reace Sierra Woodson King was born on December 17th, 2002, to a movie extra and backup singer, Thomas Woodson, and Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty (which you probably know if you're here). Aphrodite stayed with them as long as she could before she had to leave. Reace grew up with only a father to care for her. Because Tom was brokenhearted, Reace never had a family, only her dad. The two grew very close over the four years they were together. Early life Reace grew up with only her father. It was a good life, but she never exactly understood what a real family was like. When she was four, her father got an amazing offer to star in movies. He decided it would be better to send Reace to his twin brother and provide money. That plan, sadly, didn't work. Tom's twin brother, Timmy, hated Reace with all his might. Timmy lived in a studio apartment and only had one of everything. One kitchen, one area for a couch and a chair and a TV, one bathroom, one bedroom. Reace was supposed to sleep on the sofa, but Timmy was sure to keep almost anything on it. If Reace took anything off, he would beat her, so she had to sleep on the cold floor. Timmy didn't allow her a pillow, sheets, or blankets. Three months later, Reace ran away. She scrawled a letter to her dad: Daddy, ' P'lease don't send any money to Uncle Timmy. He is mean and doesn't let me do anything. I sleep on the floor with nothing else. I don't eat and I only have three outfits. Uncle Timmy sold the rest of my things. He hoards everything and gives nothing to me. Please. ''' '''Reace She managed to survive on the streets for six months before a firefighter found her next to a burning building. It was December, and Reace had only just turned five. She was keeping warm next to the burned-up pizza store. The firefighter asked her, "What are you doing?" Reace responded, "Nothing much." She asked if Reace started the fire, and she replied, "How would a freezing, hungry five-year-old do this?" After the firefighter decided that Reace was homeless, the young girl was dropped off at an orphanage. Reace was loved by almost everyone there, but one girl stood out to her. She was an outcast, and apparently nobody liked her. Reace and her other friend, Annika, tried to be nice to the outcast. It probably forfeited their popularity, but the two friends didn't care. The girl, Lily, was nervous around them at first, but Reace, Annika, and Lily became close friends – closer than anybody else at the orphanage. They were such close friends that they were adopted together. Their new family, the Kings, were more than Reace could've even wished for. They were nice, cared about their adopted kids, and supported them. But that happiness came to an end when the Kings were attacked by werewolves. Reace's adoptive parents were killed, and the three girls barely escaped. Reace, Lily, and Annika lived on the streets for a year, wandering north in the direction of Camp Half-Blood. They stumbled upon it one day and never left. Appearance Reace is tall with dark brown hair and brown eyes. She sometimes has bright red highlights in her hair. Alliances *Lily King (adoptive sister) *Annika King (adoptive sister) Enemies None yet!